robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:List of robots by combat victories
Going to 10 *Wild Thing (14) *Mortis (13) *Bulldog Breed (13) *Diotoir (13) *Spawn Again (10) *101 (11) *Stinger (12) *The Steel Avenger (11) *King Buxton (11) Toast thinks we can go as low as 10 overall wins for the purposes of this list. I don't think I can think of them all in one go, but I'll be posting them below in dot point form until we can think of them all. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:35, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :Added Mortis. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:40, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :King B had 11 wins, so I added it. Also, what do you think about adding a longest winning streak tab? 12:53, March 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Chaos 2 has that sewn up for life but I’m definitely on board with including it on the page. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 15:24, March 13, 2018 (UTC) UK only? Does it have to specifically be UK only? If no US/Dutch robots qualify with enough wins then they still technically count for the list even if they aren't included. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:30, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :Find a non Uk robot with more than 10 wins and we will see. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 15:32, March 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Crushtacean/Krab-Bot - 10 wins. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:57, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Seeing as Crustacean is on the list, and foreign battles are included in greyed out boxes, are we good to go ahead with the page renaming to "List of Robots by combat victories"? I say combat because this list doesn't include Trials and Gauntlet. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:59, March 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::Lower-case "robots" and then yes. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:06, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Winning streak I don't think its worth including winning streaks of non-UK champions because they only ever favour the series that have more battles (it takes 6 to come runner up). Can anyone think of a robot with 7 or more consecutive UK fights that isn't a champion? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:41, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :Pussycat won 8 in a row in Extreme 1- well, they were televised in such an order that it appeared that way. (This is CW555 by the way, can't sign in at the moment) 09:28, March 14, 2018 (UTC) ::Good shout. How should we format the article I wonder? We can make the cutoff 7 unless you're a UK Champion (I'm loathe to exclude Apollo when all eight of the others get on). 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:50, March 14, 2018 (UTC) As a separate discussion, I'd be curious to see if anyone can isolate the longest winning streak with all battles included. I'd say Storm 2 would be a good contender, starting from New Blood Round 1 and ending with the Series 7 Grand Final (11). We'd have to assume that the battles were all filmed in broadcast order to get through the quagmire of Extreme. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:47, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :I can't think of a streak longer than Carbide's run of 13 wins all the way through Series 9 and its Series 10 heat. 08:19, March 14, 2018 (UTC) ::If we're only taking into consideration the main UK Championship, then surely Chaos 2's run of 18 consecutive wins remains unbeaten? Otherwise, when adding side competitions, World Championships and the filming order of certain events, a streak of 8 wins - between the first round of Series 3 and the second round of The First World Championship - is still worth noting. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:41, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :::With all competitions considered, I've got a feeling it's Razer. From the All-Stars and Second World Championship in Extreme 1, through Series 5, right up to the Grand Final of Series 6- that's 20 consecutive victories at my count. Combatwombat555 (talk) 22:51, March 14, 2018 (UTC)